SBS Volume 79
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 786, Page 24 D: Oi... Odacchi...!! *hack*... this.. has nothing to do with you but.... *gasp*...!! Just now, over in that ally to your right.... I came across... a weakened old hag.... who was in need of help, y'know!? ----*fwoosh* (sound of Odacchi dashing away!) ' '----alrighty!!!\(^o^)/ --it's been my long awaited dream to say this: I WILL START THE SBS ★ Hooray---!!! I said it! by Ayataro O: ------...? Weird... I don't see no old hag in need of he... HUH?! THE SBS ALREADY STARTED!! (SHOCK) Hell, I've been tricked!! But I'm glad!! So the weak old hag, in desperate need of help... doesn't exist after all...! D: About the "Nico" in "Nico Robin", could it possibly be that it's a reference to the NICe O's (so, breasts) she has? by Hiromu O: No. D: Nice to meet you. This is sudden, but... please teach us a tip or two on how to draw that hawt hourglass body all ONE PIECE female characters seem to have! Make sure you don't forget to include them airbags ♡ P.N. If there's no bread, let them eat roses~ O: Yes. Hello. It's drawing time at the SBS segment. I would suggest that you think of a woman's proportions as "three circles, one X". Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. (I only draw this kind of body, so I get a lot of complaint postcards from my female audience. Let's all stay strong and keep on living life.) Chapter 787, Page 42 D: On page 39 of volume 74, there's this scene where Doflamingo's underlings suddenly shut up and silently stand together in the elevator. When I was a child, I learned that we're supposed to be quiet when we're riding in an elevator, but could it be that these men were also taught this way? by Hiromu O: Hmmm. I see, being quiet. God knows what actually created that hilariously awkward moment. If someone had farted in that scene, that would have become a golden moment, wouldn't it. D: In the Straw Hat Crew, Sanji is obviously the one who is the best at cooking, but who else is good at cooking? What is everyone's speciality dish? P.N. I created the praying mantis rooster. O: Well then, I'll be presenting to you what each member is best at making. (Luffy: Raw Meat on a Plate, Zoro: Sashimi, Nami: Roasted Duck with Orange Sauce, Usopp: Fish & Chips, Chopper: Mixed Juice, Robin: Boiled Paella, Franky: Barbecue, Brook: Churrasco) Sanji is the best at cooking seafood, but he is overall good at making just about anything. Also, this has to do with how these characters grew up, but generally the ones other than Sanji who can actually do some decent cooking would be narrowed down to pretty much Nami, Usopp, and Robin. Other members can pretty much just kind of slice, roast, and mix ingredients. Oh, also, Nami's cooking requires a premium fee even among crew members. Chapter 788, Page ? Chapter 790, Page 100 D: Odacchi!! I know this is sudden, but I kinda wanna try turning the Donquixote top executives (Trebol, Diamante, Pica) into hotties using Sanji's "Parage Shot"!! P.N. Soft Idiot O: Here. D: About the powers from the Dressrosa Arc that Doflamingo's officers have... are they pretty much just improved versions of the abilities that the Baroque Works members had (so like Ton Ton → Kilo Kilo, Beta Beta → Doru Doru, Buki Buki → Supa Supa, and Pamu Pamu → Bomu Bomu)? from TaokaS43 O: It's true that "superior" devil fruit abilities are a thing, but as of now, it's pretty much just these four pairs. (Ton Ton > Kilo Kilo, Hie Hie > Yuki Yuki, Magu Magu > Mera Mera, Buki Buki > Supa Supa) Though there are other fruit pairs out there that might make you wonder don't they pretty much do the same thing?, these abilities tend to be headed in different directions in terms of how they actually work or what they can do. Also, a superior ability does not necessarily equate to the character's strength. No ability alone guarantees victory in combat. Chapter 791, Page 118 D: O: Chapter 792, Page 134 D: O: D: O: D: O: Chapter 793, Page 150 D: O: D: O: Chapter 794, Page 166 D: O: D: O: Birthday Calendar Site Navigation